


Just a Jealous Guy [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a shapeshifter. Or a demon. But it cannot, it just cannot be Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Jealous Guy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Jealous Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6263) by princess_aleera. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-jealous-guy) | 15.6 MB | 0:26:07


End file.
